Total Eclipse of the Heart
Total Eclipse of the Heart is a real life 1983 song by Bonnie Tyler, that appeared in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid film. When Mrs. Norton was trying to choose who would be Dorothy for the school play, she made everyone sing this song, Greg ended up getting the shot, but he refused, along with Patty complaining that she would be a better one and gave the spot to Patty Farrell and got picked to be a tree. As Heard In: * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010 film) Lyrics 1 (Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit lonely And you're never coming 'round (Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit tired Of listening to the sound of my tears (Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit nervous That the best of all the years have gone by (Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit terrified And then I see the look in your eyes Refrain (Turn around, bright eyes!) Every now and then I fall apart (Turn around, bright eyes!) Every now and then I fall apart 2 (Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit restless And I dream of something wild (Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit helpless And I'm lying like a child in your arms (Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit angry And I know I've got to get out and cry (Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit terrified But then I see the look in your eyes Refrain (Turn around, bright eyes!) Every now and then I fall apart (Turn around, bright eyes!) Every now and then I fall apart Chorus And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right 'Cause we'll never be wrong Together we can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (All of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Post-Chorus Once upon a time I was falling in love Now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life But now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart interlude (Turn around, bright eyes) (Turn around, bright eyes) 3 (Turn around) Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy You always wanted to be (Turn around) But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy Who wanted me the way that I am (Turn around) Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe As magical and wondrous as you (Turn around) Every now and then I know there's nothing any better There's nothing that I just wouldn't do Refrain (Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart (Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart Chorus And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right 'Cause we'll never be wrong Together we can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time) I don't know what to do I'm always in the dark Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (Forever's gonna start tonight) Post-Chorus Once upon a time I was falling in love Now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life But now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart A total eclipse of the heart A total eclipse of the heart Outro (Turn around, bright eyes) (Turn around, bright eyes) (Turn around) Official Music Video Trivia *In the book, the song is replaced with the song My Country 'Tis of Thee. Category:Songs Category:Real Life Songs Category:Real World Articles Category:Songs that was in the film